Krath Enchanter
"I miei sensori mostrano una navicella spaziale civile che si avvicina al pianeta Onderon. Il trasponder dice che è uno yacht reale fuori dal sistema Imperatrice Teta." -Volo Tre Il Krath Enchanter era lo Yacht Spaziale Reale Tetano personale di Satal e Aleema Keto, gli eredi del trono del Sistema Imperatrice Teta, negli anni precedenti la Grande Guerra Sith. Nel 3998 BBY, viaggiarono a bordo di questa nave verso il Museo Galattico nella capitale della Repubblica Galattica di Coruscant per ottenere alcuni artefatti Sith, fermandosi lungo la strada alla stazione spaziale Terminal Iperspaziale di Stenness. Una volta su Coruscant, i Keto rubarono un libro degli incantesimi Sith dal museo e portarono il Krath Enchanter a Onderon dopo aver sentito che esistevano ancora degli utilizzatori del lato oscuro, L'Enchanter emerse dall'iperspazio per trovarsi di fronte ad una grande flotta repubblicana che si preparava a iniziare un attacco al regime del lato oscuro onderoniano e, nonostante la presenza della flotta, Satal Keto fece volare lo yacht attraverso il blocco fino al pianeta sottostante. Tuttavia la nave fu colpita da colpi laser lanciati dalle Unità Saltatrici a Razzo d'Elite Avanzate della Repubblica e si schiantò, anche se Satal e Aleema Keto riuscirono a scappare dalla nave distrutta prima che esplodesse. Caratteristiche *Modello: Yacht Spaziale Reale Tetano *Equipaggio: 1 pilota *Passeggeri: Almeno 1 *Ruolo = Yacht da diporto *Distrutta nel: 3998 BBY *Battaglie: Seconda Battaglia di Onderon *Affiliazione: Monarchia Tetana *Proprietari: Famiglia Keto *Membri dell'equipaggio: **Satal Keto **Aleema Keto *Comandanti: Satal Keto Descrizione Il Krath Enchanter era uno Yacht Spaziale Reale Tetano grande e sgraziato con un colore dorato. L'astronave aveva una struttura alta ma relativamente stretta, e da essa sporgevano due apparati a forma di ventaglio. La cabina di pilotaggio era situata nella parte superiore della nave a prua e l'Enchanter era controllato da un pilota. Sebbene la nave fosse di dimensioni ingombranti, era ancora abbastanza veloce da oltrepassare il blocco di una flotta della Repubblica Galattica. Storia *'Satal Keto': "Lo yacht è stato colpito, Aleema! Moriremo-!" *'Aleema Keto': "Non essere stupido, Satal! Mantieni il timone stabile! Vivremo!" -Satal e Aleema Keto, dopo che il Krath Enchanter è stato colpito dai saltatori a razzo della Repubblica. Il Krath Enchanter fu un'astronave impiegata dalla monarchia del Sistema Imperatrice Teta negli anni precedenti la Grande Guerra Sith. In particolare, il Krath apparteneva a Satal e Aleema Keto, gli eredi del trono tetano. Nel 3998 BBY i Keto e i loro amici formarono una società segreta di nome Krath e iniziarono a dilettarsi con la magia del Lato Oscuro della Forza. Desiderando saperne di più sul Lato Oscuro, i Keto volarono sul Krath fino alla capitale della Repubblica di Coruscant, per prendere i manufatti Sith dal Museo Galattico nella Città Galattica. Lungo la strada, lo yacht si fermò alla stazione spaziale Terminal Iperspaziale di Stenness per fare rifornimento. Poiché la nave non conteneva nessuna merce, fu autorizzata ad atterrare nella Baia di Attracco Quattro. Dopo che il Krath Enchanter atterrò su Coruscant, i due fratelli rubarono un libro degli incantesimi Sith dal museo e, dopo aver ascoltato un rapporto che affermava che i praticanti della magia Sith erano ancora attivi su Onderon, decisero di andare lì con la speranza di sbloccare i segreti del tomo. I Keto compirono un salto non programmato verso Onderon e la nave emerse dall'iperspazio in mezzo a una flotta della Repubblica. Sebbene un ufficiale della Marina della Repubblica avesse avvertito gli occupanti dello yacht che si trovavano in una zona militare di sicurezza, Satal Keto fece volare la nave direttamente attraverso il blocco. Tuttavia, quando l'Enchanter entrò nell'atmosfera di Onderon, la nave venne danneggiata dalle Unità Saltatrici a Razzo d'Elite Avanzate della Repubblica. Satal fu in grado di mantenere stabile la nave mentre sfrecciava verso la superficie, ma quando la nave si avvicinò al suolo, fu colpita di nuovo. I sistemi repulsori dell'Enchanter furono distrutti e la nave si schiantò contro le antiche strade acciottolate della capitale onderoniana di Iziz. Il suo carrello di atterraggio fu strappato via dall'impatto, e lo yacht, ormai ridotto a un relitto infuocato, si fermò. Mentre i serbatoi di carburante si frantumavano ed esplodevano, tuttavia, i Keto riuscirono a fuggire dalla loro nave distrutta per le strade della città. Comandanti ed equipaggio "Satal! Cosa stai facendo?! Ci farai uccidere!" -Aleema Keto Satal Keto è stato il pilota e il capitano del Krath Enchanter. Keto non aveva timore di correre rischi durante il volo dello yacht, incluso il pilotare la nave attraverso la flotta della Repubblica sopra Onderon. Curiosità Il Krath Enchanter appare per la prima volta in Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising, il terzo arco della serie a fumetti Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi, scritto da Tom Veitch e pubblicato nel 1994. La nave fece la sua prima apparizione nel primo numero dell'arco, e apparve anche nel secondo e ultimo numero dell'arco, in cui fu distrutto. In queste apparizioni, il Krath Enchanter è stato illustrato da Tony Akins. La nave apparve anche nell'adattamento audio di The Freedon Nadd Uprising. Comparse *''Tales of the Jedi (adattamento audio)'' *''Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi - The Freedon Nadd Uprising'' Fonti *"Straight from the Horse's Mouth: A Guide to the Star Wars: Tales of the Jedi Universe, Part 2" - Star Wars Insider 27 *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe, Third Edition, Revised and Expanded'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' (con il nome "Enchanter") Categoria:Yacht Spaziali Reali Tetani Categoria:Astronavi tetane